


Electric

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon hunting was a dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

The air was electric around him, making his hair stand on end. Dean didn’t falter in his chanting as the smell of ozone grew. Sam’s voice joined his, repeating the spell and re-enforcing the power of the summoning. Wind ripped across the field, trampling down the grass and tugging at Dean’s clothes. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick edged forward, the gun steady in his hand. He stopped at the end of the circle of salt they had cast for protection. Nick glanced at Dean, nodding slightly in acknowledgment. Dean didn’t reply, forcing himself back to the book he and Sam held between them. 

The ground rippled before them, rising higher as the wind turned nasty. A line of pain laced Dean’s cheek but he didn’t stop chanting. Nick’s hands were steady, his entire body focused on the demon rising from the ground before them, even as the wind ravaged his body, leaving his clothes in tatters and his face bleeding from numerous cuts. 

The demon’s eyes were yellow, hands nothing more than claws that tore the ground up as it pulled itself free from the earth. Sam cried out, his voice faltering as the ground shook beneath him. Dean found himself falling as well, struggling to keep the chant going. It was the only thing protecting them from the demon’s rage. 

The demon howled, the wind responding, battering the three men. Blood ran down Dean’s face, almost obscuring his view of the book and Nick. Nick was only feet away from the demon, arms still steady as he sighted down the gun. The bullets were custom made by Nick, filled with holy water and a special mixture of explosives Nick had made up just for this demon. 

The air had turned foul, filled with the stench of demon and rotting flesh. Bits of fingers, ear and toes hung from the demon’s body, trophies from the people it had killed and ravaged. Dean gagged, his and Sam’s voices growing weaker. The demon lashed out, knocking Nick over as the power circle the Winchesters had set up started to unravel. 

Dean almost left his spot as Nick went sprawling from the demon’s blow, blood blossoming on his chest, but stayed put when Nick rolled over onto his stomach. The demon was pushing forward, starting to cross their line of protection. Sam and Dean took up their chant again, forcing the demon to halt and obey them. The demon snarled as the circle regained power, and stopped its advance. 

Suddenly the demon reared back, black blood and ash spilling from its chest. The sound of the second shot was lost in the howling wind but Dean could see the hole in its head. Nick staggered into view, the gun steady in his hand as he fired again and again until the demon was nothing more than ash. 

The wind died down, leaving behind silence and sound of three men breathing hard. The ground where the demon had risen from was undisturbed, as if nothing had happened. Dean stared down at it, his body aching. 

Nick wavered, the gun falling from his hand as he started to fall. Dean managed to catch him just before he hit the ground, hugging him hard, reveling in the feel of Nick alive and breathing.


End file.
